A Captain and His Archeologist
by Repiece
Summary: Requested by Real Personal Trooper Type-0! Luffy and Robin get separated from the rest of the crew. What happens between a Captain and his Archeologist under a star filled night sky?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related, which includes the characters of One Piece.

**Rated M! You have been warned!**

Fic requested by Real Personal Trooper Type-0! Hope you like it!

* * *

**A Captain and His Archeologist**

"It seems we have been separated from the others, Luffy." Robin smiled at the rubber man as he looked around the large forest the two of them were currently lost in. After stopping Ceaser Clown from releasing his weapon of mass destruction and escaping Smoker and the Marines, the Straw Hat Pirates continued their journey into the New World. Their next stopped landed them on an island that was covered in overgrown trees and reminded them of the time they were in Skypea. Luffy, being Luffy decided to explore the island and everyone except for Franky and Usopp decided to join him.

"Yeah...it looks like it..." Luffy responded as he placed a hand on his Straw Hat. "...but that sure was surprising when the island started move by itself."

"Ee. It seems the island has random small quakes that causes the entire island to shift. It's fascinating." She said.

"Shishishi! The New World sure is as awesome as I thought it would be!" Luffy laughed.

"Ee. We should go look for the others." Robin recommended and he nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go!" He cheered as Robin giggled at his child like personality.

After exploring the island in search for the others, during which they fought off some wild animals that tried to attack them, the sun was starting to set. "Luffy, we should set up a campfire." Robin suggested. "We can search for the others in the morning." Robin told her captain to which he grinned and got excited over the idea of a campfire.

"Yeah! Let's make a campfire!" He cheered, making Robin giggle again. The two set up their campfire in a small open field surrounded by the large trees. Robin gathered all the wood for the campfire, while Luffy hunted for the food they would eat. After the two completed their tasks, they cooked the boar meat Luffy found and ate it, while talking amongst each other about what they did during the two years they were apart. "Eh? You met my dad?" Luffy asked as he took a bite out of his meat stick. Robin nodded her head.

"Mm. The place where Kuma sent me was a place where they made slaves build a bridge. They forced me to become one of their slaves, but a short wile after wards, the Revolutionary Army saved me and the other slaves. At first, my first priority was to return to Sabaody and reunite with everyone, but then I red about the war and what you wanted and I eventually decided to go with them." Robin told him.

"I see..." He said and took another bite.

"Do you want to know about your father?" She asked.

"Not really...I mean I do want to meet him someday, but if I don't then that's fine too." He told her with a grin.

She giggled. "I see." Luffy amazed her. Here he could have a chance to know about his father, who he never even knew he had one, or was still alive, and yet he responded by saying that. Silence soon enveloped between the two. Luffy ate his meat stick with delight, while Robin softly took bites out of her own food. Robin looked over at her Captain and suddenly, memories of everything he did for her plagued her mind. Everything from saving her in Alabasta even though she asked him to leave her to die, to accepting her into the crew and finally for what he did for her at Enies Lobby. When she met his father, she was amazed at how different the two of them were. It was almost like they weren't even father and son. She giggled at that, which made Luffy look over at her.

"What's so funny, Robin?" He asked.

"It's nothing..." She replied and took another bite. Luffy could never understand Robin. She was really mysterious to him, but she was still one of his nakama and he knew he could always count on her no matter what, especially when he was confused by something that he knew she would know.

"Come on...tell me..." He pouted and Robin couldn't help but find him adorable with that expression.

"I was just thinking about our adventures." She told him.

"Oh...why didn't you just say so? Shishishi! We sure have had a lot of awesome adventures!"

"Mm. There is...also something else I want to tell you..." Her tone got slightly serious as Luffy looked at her with a blank expression.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Thank you." She put on a warm smile as she thanked him. Luffy made a slight noise in surprise at her thank you and from the way she smiled. Sure he saw her smile, but for some reason this one was different. He shrugged his shoulders at her smile, but grinned at her.

"Shishishi! You don't have to thank me Robin. You're my nakama and no matter what I'll always be there to help you!" He told her. Robin couldn't help but keep the smile Luffy never saw before on her face. His words really touched her and found herself feeling strangely toward her Captain. She watched a she finished his meat stick and let out a big sigh. "Man that was good." He said and patted his stomach. Robin slowly and quietly sat up as Luffy stared up at the night sky with a smile on his face. She then sat back down next to him. "Hmm?" He turned his head to see Robin sitting closer next to him. She smiled at him and he returned it with his own before the two stared up at the night sky.

Silence enveloped the two again as the sound of the flickering fire was the only thing heard. Robin quickly stole a glance at Luffy and saw that he had some bits of meat on his lips. She smirked. "Luffy...you have some meat on your face."

"Huh? Really?" He looked at her. "Where?"

"Here..." Luffy's eyes widened when Robin suddenly leaned forward and locked lips with him. She moaned at the feeling of his lips against her own. Just as she expected, his lips tasted like meat. She was surprised that he didn't pull away, but she figured it was because he was too shocked to do anything. When she pulled back, she looked at the expression her Captain had and saw that it had a mixture of shock and awe.

"Robin...what..." He spoke for the first time since being kissed. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Luffy...but I couldn't help myself..." She told him.

"Robin...did we...just kiss...?" He asked in confusion.

"Ee. Was it the first time you ever kissed someone?"

Luffy nodded his head. Robin gave him that similar smile he saw before. She was happy to have been the first person to kiss Monkey D. Luffy.

"Why...?" He suddenly asked.

"I guess..." Robin began but took a short pause as to collect her thoughts. " I guess...it's because a part me wanted to know what it would be like to kiss you..."

"Oh...then...how was it?" Luffy asked.

"Your lips tasted like meat."

"Shishishi! Really?" She nodded her head. He grinned.

"Can I...kiss you again?" She suddenly asked. Luffy stared at her with a blank expression, but nodded his head. She smiled at him and then leaned forward again and kissed him. Luffy wasn't sure on what to do in this situation. He never kissed anyone before so he didn't have any experience nor any idea on what to do. Robin must have guessed as much as she didn't feel him do anything and stayed motionless. She pulled away and smiled at him.

"Robin...sorry...I don't know how to kiss..." He told her and she just continued to smile.

"Ee, I can tell." He pouted at her answer. She giggled. "Luffy...just do what feels natural to you." She offered him some advice and he just nodded his head. Robin kissed him again. The kiss was definitely different. He didn't do much, but she could tell that he was at least trying to be a better kisser. When he suddenly moved his tongue toward her lips, she moaned in surprise. She then pulled away and placed her fingers on her lips.

"Ah...did I do something wrong?" Luffy asked nervously.

"No...that was very good, Luffy." She told him with a smile. They got back to kissing and this time, Robin opened her mouth to allow Luffy to enter his tongue into her mouth. Luffy was amazed at the feeling he got from exploring her mouth with his tongue. When Robin made contact with his tongue with her own, the feeling the two had was incredible.

Robin was enjoying the kiss. It amazed her how much better he got in just a few short seconds. She leaned closer to him and continued to do so until Luffy laid down on his back with her on top of him. She pulled away from the kiss and rose up so that she was now sitting on his waist. "Robin..." He whispered her name as he stared up at her.

She giggled at him. "You got better at kissing, Luffy." She told him with that same smile.

"I did?" He asked and she nodded her head.

"Ee." She replied and started to gently roam her hand across his chest. "Ne...Luffy...wanna go further?"

He looked up at her in confusion. "Go further? You mean there's more?" She giggled at his response.

"Ee." She couldn't help but find his naivety amusing and kind of cute. "So, do you want to go further?"

"Hmm..well...I liked kissing so if there is something more then okay." He replied with a wide grin. She giggled once more and then raised her hands to her jacket and slowly started to unzip. Luffy's eyes slightly widened as he watched her slowly begin to take of her jacket. She flipped her hair up so that she could take off her jacket completely and toss it to the ground next to them. "Robin..." Luffy whispered her name as she was now naked from the waist up. She giggled at his reaction and then lowered herself to give him a kiss.

"Luffy...want to touch them?" She whispered against his lips.

"Touch them...?" He asked nervously.

"Ee...my breasts..." She told him. When he didn't answer she assumed it was because he wasn't sure on what to do. Smiling at him, she grabbed his hands, noticing how bigger they were compared to her own, and placed them over her breasts. At the feel of his strong hands against her flesh skin made her moan and slightly arch her back. Luffy was in awe at the soft feeling of her breasts. He gave them a soft squeeze and she let out a moan. The sound she made made Luffy look at her in awe. He never heard Robin let out such a sound before and he wanted to hear it again. So, he squeezed her breasts again. She made that rare sound again and he grinned.

"Sugoi...I never heard you sound like this Robin." Robin looked down at him and smiled at how he was still himself despite doing something that might make most men feel flustered. She smiled again. She placed her hands on his and moved his hands in small circular motions. When Luffy heard her moan again, he started to move his hands by himself. She dropped her hands off of his his and just allowed her Captain to do what he wanted. His hands moved faster and when he added his gentle squeezes made Robin scream in pleasure. Luffy stopped when he heard her scream and let go of his breasts. "Ah...gomen Robin...did I do something wrong?" He asked with a nervous expression as if he thought he hurt his nakama.

She giggled at him. "No...you didn't. That scream was a good scream."

"Huh? A good scream?" Luffy asked slightly confused.

"Ee. Don't worry about it, let's just continue." She told him.

"Okay then." Luffy responded. He lifted his hands to place them back on her breasts, but she stopped him. "Robin?"

"Try using your mouth this time." She told him.

"My...mouth?" He asked and she nodded. He looked at her breasts and then raised himself up to do what she asked. Robin watched as he slowly moved his head toward her mounds and then finally place his mouth over her right breast. She moaned at the warm feeling of his mouth against her breast. Luffy tasted something that was very new to him. It was a mystery taste. He felt something soft and small against his tongue and wondered what it was, but when he touched it with his tongue he started to crave more of it. So, he started to flick his tongue against her pink nipple. Robin let out a scream.

When he heard her scream, he wanted to pull away and ask if she was okay, but couldn't because she placed her hands behind his head and pulled him closer. He was surprised by this, but took this as a sign to continue and so he did. He flicked his tongue against her nipple while quietly making sucking sounds.

Robin was amazed at how good he was. She never thought that he would be as good as he was, giving his personality. There was one thing she did know about her Captain was that he was a quick learner, especially during a fight. However, it still surprised her that he was a quick learner in this department as well.

"Keep going...Luffy..." She moaned. He did just as she asked and continued. Luffy then stopped and let go of her breast with a pop. She looked at him with a frown as she didn't want him to stop.

"Robin...I feel weird..." He told her with a frown. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but soon realized what he was talking about as she felt something poke her leg. She smiled at him and then leaned down to kiss him.

"That's a good thing Luffy...it means you are aroused." She told him.

"Aroused? What's that?"

"It's a mystery feeling." She replied with a smile.

"Oh...okay then." He accepted her answer and grinned at her.

"Want me to make this mystery feeling better?"

"Huh? Better? How?" He asked, tilting his head. She giggled.

"Lay down." She told her and Luffy nodded his head and lowered back down to the ground. He watched as she got off of his waist and moved so that she was now in between his legs. She then lowered her face down to his pants and started to unzip him. He wasn't sure what she was doing, but when she reached into his jeans and grabbed his thing, he felt a jolt of a feeling he never experienced before. She smiled at his reaction and pulled his penis out of his jeans. When he saw her do that, he panicked slightly as he remembered what she did back at Water 7 with Franky.

"Oi Robin...you're not going to do what you did with Franky are you...?" He asked. She giggled at him.

"No...don't worry. This is different." She told him and started to stroke his penis with her hand. Luffy groaned and tensed up. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was the first time he ever felt like this and he liked it. Maybe not as much as eating meat, but a very close second. He then suddenly felt something warm wrap around his thing and when he lifted his head to see what it was, his eyes widened when he saw Robin put her mouth over it.

"Ah..." He screamed in pleasure as Robin bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. "S-S-Sugoi...Robin...this feels so good..." Robin licked his shaft along with her bobbing and stroked the part of his cock that she couldn't fit into her mouth with one of her hands. The other slowly made it's way toward her womanhood as she inserted one of her fingers inside her. Luffy clenched his fists and sat up halfway as Robin didn't stop what she as doing despite his movements. He had his eyes closed, letting the feeling of pleasure take over his entire body. Robin suddenly felt his penis stiffen and realized he was about to cum. "Ah...Robin...something is happening..." He groaned. Robin didn't reply and just continued bobbing her head. Luffy then let out a loud scream as he reached his climax. Robin's eyes widened a the amount of his essence that was shooting out. She pulled away as some of his semen landed on her face and breasts.

Luffy gasped for air as he fell back down tot he ground. He was amazed at what just occurred. He wasn't sure what it was, but it felt incredible. Robin simply licked the remaining semen off her body and then looked at her Captain. She smiled at him and then stood up. She began to remove her sari-like skirt and let it fall to the ground where her purple jacket was. She then took off her panties, feeling her vaginal secretion against her finger tips as she did. When she was now fully naked, she got down to her kneed and then started to remove her Captain's short jeans. When Luffy felt her lower her pants, he looked at her and his eyes widened as she was now fully naked. He didn't know why she was fully naked, but he couldn't move his mouth to say anything as he just allowed her to remove his pants. When she finally did, she sat down just in front of his penis and slowly stroked it. She watched as it became erect again and then smiled at Luffy.

"Are you ready, Captain?" She asked him.

"F-For what?" He asked. She giggled at him.

"For something that is going to feel even better than what I just did." She told him and gave him a little wink. She lifted herself up over his erection and slowly lowered herself down on it. Both she and Luffy groaned. Robin continued to lower herself down until she felt his penis hit against her womb. She was stunned at the fact that his penis could reach all the way to her womb and still not have his entire penis enter her. "W-Wow..." She moaned.

"R-Robin...this feels...so good..." He groaned as the tightening of her walls against his thing was making him feel even more pleasure than when she did it with her mouth.

"Hehehe...I'm glad you like it Luffy..." She replied. "It feels good for me too..."

"I never thought something that felt this good existed..." He told her.

"Ee..." She replied, but with a small frown. Luffy opened his eyes halfway and noticed her frown.

"What's wrong...Robin?" He asked her.

"It's nothing..." Luffy saw that her smile was not the same smile she had before and had this strange feeling as if something was wrong.

"Oi Robin...what's wrong?" He asked her again and this time sat up so that he could stare at her face to face. She looked at him with slightly widened eyes and then frowned. She lowered her head to look down at his chest.

"This...isn't y first time doing something like this..." She confessed to him. "I...there were times when I had to have sex with people just so that I could show my loyalty or get information out of them..." Luffy's eyes widened at this. "Sometimes...sometimes I was forced to do this..." Luffy gritted his teeth in anger and suddenly wrapped his arms around his nakama, pressing her closer to him. "L-Luffy..."

"Robin...no matter what I would never do anything that you didn't want to do...so if you don't want to do this then let's stop...I would never force you to do something you didn't like!" He whispered to her. Robin smiled. She was touched by her Captain's words. She pulled away from him and stared into his eyes before whispering three words.

"I love you." Before Luffy could even respond, she kissed him and lowered him back to the ground. Luffy closed his eyes and kissed her back. She lifted herself up and gave her Captain one more smile before she started lifting herself and then back down. They both moaned as she did it again. She moved slowly at first, but a few moments later she was going up and down on his penis at a much quicker pace. Luffy placed his hands on her waist and guided her down towards him every time she raised herself up. He even began to thrust upward. "Ahhh...Luffy..."

"R-Robin..." He groaned back. Luffy wondered why he was never told about something that felt as good as this. He didn't know why, but it felt so good that he wished he could have done it sooner. He opened his eyes and saw her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements and he quickly sat up and too one of them in his mouth. Robin let out a scream that Luffy realized was one of these good screams that Robin mentioned before. He grabbed her other breast with his one of his hands, while meeting her thrusts at the same time.

"Ahhh...Luffy..." Robin screamed his name as she arched her back. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the best sex she ever had. His thrusts were strong but not violent and his warm mouth over her breast made her feel on a whole new different level of pleasure. The two quickly changed position so that now Luffy was on top as he pounded into his nakama. He changed breasts and started to suck on the other. Luffy's hand went to her butt cheek and slightly lifted her off the ground. He then let go of her breast and looked down at Robin.

"Robin..." He moaned her name as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her. He leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They returned to their original position of her being on top. The light from the campfire illuminated their bodies as both felt their climaxes coming. Robin arched her back as she quickened her movements. Luffy grabbed both of her breasts and gave them a squeeze which caused the feeling in the pit of her stomach to reach it's boiling point.

"Ahhh...Luffy...I'm going to..." She screamed.

"It's that same feeling again..." Luffy replied back which told her that he was close too. She moved faster and it didn't take long after for her to finally reach her orgasm.

"Aaaaahhhh...Luffy..." She screamed as her vaginal walls clenched against Luffy's penis. When he felt her walls closing around his shaft, Luffy couldn't help but cum.

"ROBIN!" He screamed a she shot his semen into her. Robin arched her back as Luffy squeezed her breasts during his climax. Robin felt her womb get hot with all of her Captain's sperm. To both of them, it felt incredible at the simultaneous orgasms they experienced. When it settled down, Robin fell forward. Luffy caught her in time so that she didn't fall hard against him as the two did their best to catch their breaths after having sex. After a while, Luffy was the first to say something. "That was...incredible..." He told her.

She giggled and he felt her nod her head. "Ee. It was." She replied. She lifted herself up to look down at the man who saved her and kissed him. When they broke apart, Luffy looked up at her and smiled.

"Ne Robin..."

"What is it?"

"Want to do it again?"

"Hehehe..." Robin giggled. "As you wish, Captain." She kissed him once more before they did it again.

Robin was happy to at least know what it felt like to have pleasurable sex and she couldn't have done it with anyone besides her Captain. She was in love with the rubber captain, but she knew that she would have to hold back those feelings so that they could focus on their journey. However, that didn't meant they wouldn't do it whenever the two of them were alone and none of the others were anywhere to be found. After all, when Luffy learns to do something he liked, there was no stopping him from doing it again and Robin...didn't mind doing it with her Captain.

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes: **This fanfic was requested by Real Personal Trooper Type-0! I hope you like it! I know FFN has this thing about rated MA fic, but from what I seen, nothing has happened yet so I'm posting it on here. Also, if anyone has any type of request for a one shot fic, don't hesitate to ask. I don't know when I might do them, but I will at least considerate! Until next time everyone!


End file.
